A Matter of Blood and Murder
by Maverick500
Summary: When a sudden rash of vampire inspired murders breaks out in Vegas Warrick asks a private detective friend of his that specializes in weird cases to help out. Please R&R


**Disclaimer:** The characters of CSI belong to Jerry Bruckheimer. All other characters belong to me.

** Chapter 1:**

Warrick Brown looked disgustedly at the dead female laying on the floor. If this was like the previous 13 the bodies; this one would be drained of blood and there would be no DNA match for the saliva around the neck wounds. He sighed to himself as continued to snap photos of the body. When he was finished he stepped outside and called the one person he thought could help. When the line was picked he said, "we need to meet."

John Hawthorne said in his cockney accent, "Alright mate; where in the bloody 'ell do ya wanna meet?"

Warrick replied, "The usual place. See you there in 30 minutes."

John said, "See you then mate."

And with that he hung up. He jumped in the shower and quickly washed the remnants of his latest case off, stepped out dried off and got dressed. He was a tall powerfully built man standing at 6'4" and weighing 265#. He had a light olive complexion, broad shoulders, a narrow waist, short jet black hair and piercing cold dark brown eyes. He wore black jeans, a black silk long sleeve shirt, black boots and a black linen duster. He had a silver watch on his left wrist a sterling silver chain around his neck and a sterling silver Lapis ring on his right ring finger. He lit a cigarette as he dropped his smart phone and sterling silver ZIPPO lighter into his left duster pocket along with his matching sterling silver cigarette case. Then he donned his silver Gargoyle Outrider mirrored sunglasses walked out, climbed into his dark metallic blue 1969 Yenko Camaro fired it up and squalled the tires as he peeled out and roared away. When he pulled up he saw Warrick's black Chevy Tahoe pull in right beside him. He hopped out and drawled, "'Ello mate 'ow are ya."

Warrick replied as they headed into the casino and up to the bar, "I've been better."

John asked as he ordered a Scoth and lit a cigarette, "What's wrong mate?"

Warrick replied as John took a sip of his Scotch, "We found another body. Looks like the same sick bastard that killed the women killed our latest vic."

John took another drink as he thought. Unbeknownst to the Vegas crime lab they were dealing with an extremely brutal vampire court led by a bloodthirsty and ruthless master vampire named Dathan Ibrahim. He was a 6,009 year old Sumerian. Over the millennia he had garnered himself a very fearsome reputation. He had tangled with the ancient vampire many times in the past and knew firsthand about his savage bloodlust brutal ruthlesness. He decided right then and there that the ancient vampire had taken enough from him. He downed the remains of his drink then he said, "I'll help ya bring down these tossers. That's a promise mate."

The 254 year old English vampire just hoped they could do it without any people from the lab getting killed or worse yet turned. Warrick thanked him as he threw some money on the bar and they left.

Catherine walked into the DNA lab and asked, "Was there any DNA in that saliva sarah collected from around the puncture wounds on the neck?"

Wendy replied, "Nope. Just like the others."

Catherine heaved a heavy sigh as Sarah entered the DNA lab. She saw the displeased look on her face as she asked, "Same as before huh?"

Catherine nodded as they left the DNA lab and headed for the morgue.

Nick and Greg were in the layout room studying the pictures of all of the dead women. Nick said, "This is just doesn't make any damn sense. I mean there's isn't a single piece of evidence that points us to the killer or killers. We have no idea how he's entering or leaving these women's homes."

Greg said sarcastically, "Well maybe we're dealing with vampires."

Langston said as he and Brass entered the layot room, "There is no such things as vampires Greg."

Greg smirked as he said, "I know Dr. Ray I was just messing with Nick."

Brass said, "Patrol found two more DB's. Just like the last 13."

Greg said, "I'll go round everyone up.""

Brass nodded as Nick ask asked, "Where's Warrick?"

Greg was about to when Warrick came walking in closely followed by John. He asked, "What's up?"

Nick told him then he spied John lounging against the one of the layout tables and asked, "Who's that?"

Warrick replied, "That's my friend John Hawthorne. He's a PI that works on weird cases I thought he might be able to help us out."

John pushed off the wall as he drawled, "You lot must be the other CSI's."

They all nodded they introduced themselves. Then Grissom; ever the professional said, "We have a dead body too investigate."

**Hope y'all like this**


End file.
